


El Prisionero del Amor

by xmoniechanx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deception, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mullivans - Freeform, Nivanfield, Piers Lives, Piers Nivans Feels, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoniechanx/pseuds/xmoniechanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡ CAPITULO 2 YA DISPONIBLE!</p>
<p>gracias por tu apoyo :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ CAPITULO 2 YA DISPONIBLE!
> 
> gracias por tu apoyo :)

# Capítulo uno

 

Piers se perdió en la noche conduciendo sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad. Pensó que todo aquello por lo que había sacrificado su vida había sido en vano. Aquella imagen de Chris Redfield con su nuevo asistente no podía salir de su cabeza. Fue entonces, que mientras la música sonaba, se sumió tanto en su sufrimiento que no observó la luz del semáforo cambiar a rojo. Casi estrelló su jeep contra una patrulla de policía que avanzaba por la otra calle, se sobresaltó sobremanera. Cuando pudo reaccionar, metió los frenos rápidamente.

Ambos autos se detuvieron violentamente mientras el rechinido de los neumáticos y el olor a quemado pudieron percibirse en aquel cruce. Sin dudarlo por un instante, el deslumbrado oficial se bajó para arrestarle. Nivans se encontraba aún un tanto asustado. Sin poder reaccionar inmediatamente, no logró percibir que el hombre se dirigía presuroso hacía su vehículo, desenfundando de su bolsillo trasero la libreta de infracciones. El castaño se sorprendió aún más cuando se encontró con un rostro familiar que le observó igual de sorprendido cuando por fin sus rostros se reconocieron.

\- ¿¡León!? – 

\- ¡Piers! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Preguntó León Kennedy mientras su rostro se relajaba notablemente.

\- sí, no te preocupes estoy bien. Solo estaba un poco distraído es todo… - reparó el hombre castaño mientras trataba de disimular su incomodidad cuando miraba hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, el policía logró notar los ojos aguados de Nivans quien se esforzaba por ocultar su estado evidente. 

\- ¿Estás seguro? – volvió a cuestionar el hombre 

\- si…- respondió el tímido muchacho

León suspiró profundamente y guardó la libreta de vuelta en su bolsillo, le miró sintiéndose preocupado ya que, durante el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, jamás lo había visto de esa manera - por favor Piers…perdona que insista, pero… es obvio que algo te aflige. ¿Qué sucedió? -

Ambos se miraron por un momento, pero Piers guardó silencio. De pronto sus labios temblaron ligeramente como si por un breve instante, el chico estuviera a punto de confesarse. La bocina de un auto que venía detrás de Nivans, y que había esperado pacientemente hasta entonces, se hizo sonar con el fin de apresurar a los hombres. El joven soldado observó un rápido cambio de luces por el retrovisor de su rubicon amarillo e inmediatamente realizó el cambio de velocidad, mostrándose listo para avanzar. El Policía le hizo señas con la mano para que se orillase.

\- ven conmigo, vamos a tomar un café o una cerveza… seguro que puedo ayudarte en algo. – Kennedy aseguró. Tras verse metido en aquella situación, el joven soldado asintió lentamente luego de permanecer en silencio por un par de segundos. – Sígueme, conozco un sitio cerca de aquí - aseguró Scott.  
Tras mencionar aquello, León regresó a la patrulla y conduciendo por delante de Piers, ambos llegaron a una cafetería. Ahí ambos ordenaron un café y empezaron a charlar.

Scott tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en la bolsa de su chaqueta y lo encendió. Nivans en su lugar, puso un poco de azúcar a su café negro y lo movió lentamente. El sonido de la cuchara contra la porcelana llenó el silencio entre los dos de manera incomoda. – entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -

El castaño guardó silencio mientras observaba su auto aparcado en el estacionamiento a través de la gran ventana.

Kennedy exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, lo colocó cuidadosamente en el cenicero y después agregó crema al café - …sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?... yo sé que resulta difícil hablar de ciertas cosas, pero, quiero que sepas que yo soy tu amigo. Creo haberlo dejado más que claro desde la última misión que tuvimos en Langshiang.

Nivans no respondió. El joven hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, sentimientos predominantes como la tristeza y la ira se encontraban a flor de piel. 

\- se trata de… Chris… ¿verdad? – finalmente logró deducir el policía.

Los ojos de Piers se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Quizás, y aunque en su momento ambos habían tratado de ser discretos durante su relación, eso era algo que todos a su alrededor habían notado. 

\- si…- Respondió finalmente, sintiendose ligeramente avergonzado.

León le dio un sorbo a su café y acto seguido negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. Miró la mesa gris y guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta más amplia. Tal vez algún tipo de confesión.

Piers, quien logró reunir las fuerzas suficientes para articular las palabras necesarias, logró hablar después de un rato - Chris… tiene un nuevo amante - Nivans suspiró profundamente como si con ello lograra liberar un poco de la angustia que sentía en ese instante. Miró hacia el café estancado en su taza de porcelana y luego sus ojos volvieron a la ventana.

\- Pero como es eso posible? – el policía le dio una calada al cigarro que se consumía rápidamente.

\- Por favor no me preguntes más… - respondió terminante, pero con voz triste.

Tratando de entender la situación Kennedy permaneció en silencio por un minuto. Piers bebió de su café. 

\- Entonces… ¿qué harás? -

\- Aún no lo sé. El único familiar que tenía era una tía enferma que murió unas semanas después de que logré sobrevivir a la misión en las aguas chinas. El departamento de Chris era todo lo que tenía, pero, no sé cuándo volveré por mis cosas… probablemente pase la noche en un motel o en el auto… -

León, no tenía el corazón para dejarlo hacer algo así. Sentía afecto por el muchacho. - No te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento por el tiempo que necesites - 

Piers quien se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, le miró un tanto confundido. Definitivamente no esperaba algo como aquello. - pero ¿qué hay de Ada? ¿Que no se supone que tú y ella?... – Repuso el joven recordando que, en su momento, León había compartido algo sobre ella a Chris. 

León sonrío con algo de melancolía que se reflejaba en sus ojos - Oh, no te preocupes por eso… Ella no es la chica que yo creía… quizás te sorprenda saberlo, pero. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. -

\- en verdad lo siento. - Respondió casi inmediatamente el soldado mientras bebía un poco de café -

\- está bien. - 

Piers bebió el resto del café casi por completo, dejando la taza a una cuarta parte de su contenido. Tras mirarle un tanto tímido, finalmente se armó de valor para realizar su petición - escucha León, ¿podríamos irnos? En verdad no me siento muy bien y quisiera descansar un poco… -

\- Si, lo siento. Creo que debí entender desde un principio que este no era el momento adecuado para estar aquí – dijo el hombre mientras se disponía a terminar su cigarrillo. Finalmente colocó el dinero en la mesa y ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos. Tras darle una palmadita suave en el hombro, acompaño al muchacho hasta la salida…

 

 

\- por favor, siéntete como en casa. – Dijo el policía justo después de abrir la puerta y encender las luces en el interior de su modesto pero acogedor departamento. Le permitió al joven adentrarse primero en el lugar para que echara un vistazo.

\- Gracias - Dijo el soldado forzándose a sí mismo para esbozar una sonrisa breve.

\- Bien, pues esta es la sala… - Kennedy mencionó cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, e inmediatamente, comenzó a recorrer las diferentes áreas del apartamento con tal de mostrarle a su residente temporal cada sitio en específico y hacerlo sentir como en casa. - esta es la cocina y aquél es el comedor. ¿Lindo, no? detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el baño, donde puedes asearte ahora si así lo requieres… - Nivans observaba todo en silencio, solo asintiendo ocasionalmente. El chico no pudo evitar el ponerse a comparar los apartamentos, eran tan diferentes. Miraba todo a su alrededor con tristeza y melancolía. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan ajeno a algo. Extrañaba el sitio del capitán, el lugar que durante un año se había vuelto su hogar. - … Y esta es tu habitación – León mencionó tras abrir una puerta contigua a otra, que sin lugar a dudas sería la habitación del oficial. Ambos se adentraron en el lugar lentamente. 

Aparentemente, esa era la habitación en que las visitas del hombre Kennedy pasaban la noche cuando así se requería. Solo había una cama individual, cubierta por un edredón azul marino. Una mesita de noche al lado y un armario completamente vacío. Una lámpara de piso hacía resaltar la esquina de la pared pintada de blanco. Era seguro que el policía estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas - cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme…- Dijo León mientras Piers Nivans tomaba asiento en la orilla de la suave cama, aun mirando distraídamente a su alrededor. Scott frunció el ceño al no recibir una respuesta inmediata. Era más que evidente que el joven no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras. Decidiendo que era inútil tratar de mejorar su ánimo, el hombre se decidió a dejarlo a solas de una vez por todas. 

\- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó haciendo énfasis en esta frase tan solo para atraer su atención. Tras haber logrado su objetivo Piers respondió lo mejor que pudo

\- Si, estaré bien… buenas noches León…- repuso Nivans sin mucho ánimo.

\- Buenas Noches – dijo Kennedy, esta vez sin mirarle. Por un momento había creído que el hecho de haberlo traído hasta acá había sido una mala decisión. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, la voz suave del joven lo hizo detenerse en seco para contrariar sus pensamientos - ¿León? -

\- ¿si? – pregunto curioso, volviéndose para ver nuevamente al joven soldado.

\- Muchas Gracias – Dijo Piers agradecido esbozando una sonrisa cálida pese a su estado evidente.

\- por nada Piers… trata de descansar… - León apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Aquella habitación de pronto se transformó en un obscuro limbo ante los ojos de Nivans, quién tras recostarse, se aferró con fuerza a una de las almohadas y comenzó a sollozar profundamente. Chris Redfield. Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

 

**CONTINUARÁ **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del fanfic : el prisionero del amor por xmoniechanx.  
> Piers se encuentra con su enemigo Jake Muller. Finalmente le confiesa a León por que se ha marchado de la casa del capitán.
> 
>  
> 
> Elementos sugeridos para hacer mas amena tu lectura:
> 
> Blueneck - Mutatis : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnMWNngKpb4  
> Raised by Swans- I know it's real https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvWO4z2ndwU  
> Prehistoricos- Distintos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmYmoYQ912I
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :)

Aquella mañana, León había decidido quedarse en su departamento para apoyar al joven en todo lo que le fuera posible. Desde temprano había estado despierto para pedir permiso en la oficina, comprar unos víveres y preparar el desayuno. El policía se encontraba a mitad de cortar un par de naranjas para hacer jugo cuando de pronto el timbre del teléfono y unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron. ¡Que sincronía tan oportuna! Kennedy pensó sarcásticamente. Por un par de segundos el hombre dudó, pero al fin, se decidió a responder la llamada y apresurarse a abrir la puerta.

\- Hola… ¡si claro!... no…- dijo mientras sostenía el teléfono en mano y contra su oreja. Jake Muller se encontraba a la entrada de su apartamento.

El hombre de pelo castaño le saludo con la mano libre y sin poner mucha atención de momento, mientras tanto, seguía atendiendo a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. El pelirrojo percatándose de esto decidió entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kennedy prosiguió con su charla tras dar la vuelta y regresar a la cocina

– hmm… ¿cuál es el historial?... entonces eso debe de ir a los archivos de la agencia especializada… si, exactamente. Si tienes problemas vuelve a llamarme… Hasta luego. –  finalizó y colocó el teléfono inalámbrico sobre el mostrador. Para ese momento, Jake ya había tomado asiento en el sofá que se encontraba frente a este último, justo del lado de la sala. Kennedy finalmente le observó mientras terminaba de cortar las naranjas. – ¿qué te retraso? – el policía preguntó curioso.

Jake descansó el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras descansaba en el pequeño sofá - un hijo de puta que se atravesó en el camino. ¡Vaya que hay bastardos locos en esta ciudad!… quizás no creerías esto, pero a veces echo de menos a los zombis. – de pronto el joven se levantó, acercándose para agarrar una manzana del frutero -  puedo comerla? -

Kennedy asintió lentamente.

Jake dio un mordisco a la fruta roja y se recargó sobre el mostrador mientras observaba con curiosidad lo que hacía Kennedy. Definitivamente su amigo tenía destreza para usar el cuchillo, pues rápidamente cortó tres naranjas.

– por cierto, olvide llamarte anoche.  Espero que no te moleste el que hoy nos quedemos aquí, verás tengo un invitado… - repuso León concentrándose de lleno en lo que estaba haciendo.

Muller rió burlonamente, interrumpiendo tajante, la explicación que su amigo le pudiera dar - caray Kennedy, ¿te volviste gay desde la última vez que estuve aquí? – el pelirrojo bromeó.

León sonrió ampliamente y le dio una mirada rápida - No… verás, se trata de…-

Scott estuvo a punto de explicarle la nueva situación en la que se encontraba cuando de pronto, sus palabras volvieron a verse interrumpidas. Esta vez en el justo momento en que la puerta de la habitación, en donde Piers se alojaba, se abría lentamente, dejando escuchar un rechinido suave en el lugar. Nivans salió de aquel lugar aún medio somnoliento, sin percatarse de que el ex mercenario se encontraba ahí.  Muller y Kennedy se quedaron quietos, sin embargo, la aparición del soldado parecía haber afectado únicamente a Jake, quien miró al joven con frialdad y odio. El hijo de Albert Wesker notó lo hinchados que tenía los ojos, sin duda el joven castaño había estado llorando durante gran parte de la noche.

-  buen día León… - Nivans murmuró mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero se quedó petrificado al ver al lado de su amigo a Jake Muller, la persona que él tanto odiaba. El ex soldado no entendía cómo era posible que el hijo de Wesker tuviera una relación aún mucho más cercana a León. A su juicio era una persona odiosa. No le agradaba en absoluto. Tragó duro y de manera discreta, trató de ignorarlo.

Cansado del jueguito, Jake se giró rápidamente hacía la ventana, dio un nuevo mordisco a su manzana y observó el paisaje grisáceo de la ciudad que se extendía dos pisos debajo de la ventana.

\- Muy buenos días Piers ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó el anfitrión a su huésped mientras le sonreía amablemente. Kennedy estaba decidido a romper con aquel momento incomodo, eso era más que evidente. – ¿Te gustaría desayunar algo? Estoy preparando algo de jugo, pero ¿quizás te gustaría un café? –

Piers se rasco bajo la nuca rápidamente y con un aire un tanto tímido respondió – sí, acompañado de un poco de fruta y jugo estaría bien… por ahora necesito tomar una ducha. ¿Puedo usar tu baño? -

\- Por supuesto, adelante por favor – Scott respondió.

El joven entró en el pequeño baño y abrió la regadera. Jake siguió observando a la gente que recorría las calles tratando de mantenerse ajeno a la conversación, sin embargo, no sabía por qué aquello tenía que importarle tanto - Y ¿qué está haciendo aquí el pequeño marica? -  Muller preguntó con tono despectivo.

León frunció el ceño y le observó justo antes de dirigirse a donde estaba el extractor de jugo. - por favor no le llames así. Él es un buen chico, quizás si lo trataras un poco más te darías cuenta de que no es tan malo como parece… - el hombre sugirió con voz firme. Jake permaneció en silencio, pensó que no tenía caso explicarle a su amigo la situación, ni mucho menos la razón por la cual actuaba en la manera en como lo hacía. Era algo personal y no lo compartiría con nadie a menos de que su vida dependiera de eso.

León hizo el jugo y lo sirvió en una jarra de vidrio. Esperó a servir el café y mientras tanto revisó que tuviera crema y azúcar. El hombre cliqueó la lengua cuando se percató de que no tenía esta última. Jake había terminado su manzana. - demonios…- murmuró Kennedy.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Muller mientras dejaba su lugar en la ventana y entraba en la cocina buscando un bote de basura para deshacerse de los restos de la fruta.

\- olvide comprar azúcar. – dijo un tanto estresado.  Luego caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?...  ¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió Jake mientras le seguía con la mirada.

\- no tardaré voy a comprar -  León finalizó de manera un tanto tajante

\- pero…- Jake dijo en un ruego apenas audible

 El policía cogió las llaves y se mostró listo para dejar el departamento, luego volteó a ver a Jake -  por favor… compórtate como un “niño” grande durante los próximos veinte minutos ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré…- finalizó e inmediatamente dejo el lugar. Por un segundo, todo permaneció en el más absoluto silencio. El pelirrojo se deshizo de la manzana finalmente y miró alrededor. Por un instante pensó en encender la televisión, pero supo  que no tendría caso. Fue entonces que el sonido débil del agua cayendo de la regadera llegó a sus oídos. Muller salió de la cocina y deambulo por unos segundos en la sala como si con ello quisiera cerciorarse de que Nivans no saldría en algún momento pronto. De alguna manera, quería saber un poco más sobre lo que había sucedido con el cachorro, y como era que había terminado en ese lugar.  Al no haber ‘autoridad’ que pudiera detenerle de hacer lo que le viniera a voluntad, el joven entró en la habitación del soldado. Tras observar todo a su alrededor, no logró encontrar nada, no había maletas o indicios de que el enemigo trajera algo grande consigo.

De pronto, un zumbido en la mesita de noche llamó su atención junto con un destello en la pantalla del móvil que ahí se encontraba, le miró con atención y permaneció quieto. El teléfono siguió vibrando por un par de segundos hasta que la pantalla se apagó y los movimientos del móvil contra la mesa cedieron completamente. Fue entonces que Jake cogió el teléfono y presionó uno de los botones para ver de lo que se trataba. Por un momento, se sintió aliviado de que el móvil del chico no tuviera contraseña. Navegó en la pantalla, que notificaba sobre una llamada perdida de Chris Redfield. Cuando entró a ver la lista, se percató de que había muchas más en realidad. 6 o 7 como mínimo… Jake salió del menú y casi de manera inmediata y tras estar inactivo unos segundos, el móvil entró en estado de reposo tras mostrar como fondo de pantalla una fotografía de Piers y el Capitán en un día de campo juntos. Piers estaba besando la mejilla del hombre, quien sonreía ampliamente. Era sin duda una imagen conmovedora.

Muller colocó el teléfono de vuelta en su sitio y se percató de que la pantalla se encontraba apagada. Suspirando suavemente, el mercenario se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz familiar en la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo aquí mercenario?! – Piers gruño casi furico. Jake se volteó rápidamente para mirarle.  El cachorro tenia puestos los pantalones, Algunas partes de su bien trabajado torso brillaban debido a las gotas de agua que quedaban sobre la delicada piel. Llevaba una toalla blanca sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Es el departamento de Kennedy, puedo ir a donde se me dé la gana – El chico respondió altanero.

Recordando lo que León le había pedido, el hijo de Albert Wesker trató de salir por la puerta, sin embargo, Piers consideró que había asuntos pendientes que era mucho mejor resolver de una vez por todas. El soldado rápidamente le bloqueo el paso al colocarse directamente en la salida de la habitación. Le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ya no estoy en servicio…así que vamos a arreglar las cosas aquí mismo. Justo ahora… - el joven gruño de manera terminante y molesto. Aventó la toalla a la cama y se mostró listo…

El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa burlona y se tronó los dedos de ambas manos con un solo movimiento. Sus ojos fríos se fijaron en el rostro sin miedo de Piers Nivans.

\- muy bien… aquí me tienes maricón, pégame – dijo con voz profunda Muller.

Nivans inmediatamente, y con la sangre hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, amenazando con romperle la nariz. Sin embargo, el joven al tener reflejos igual de rápidos y similares a los de su padre, logró detener el golpe en seco con la mano izquierda, siseando ligeramente ya que, aunque el otro parecía más delgado, era casi igual de fuerte que él.

\- en verdad eres patético... ja, ¿crees que así podrás vencerme, imbécil?  - preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le miraba con furia, empujándole con fuerza hacia atrás. Piers retrocedió y se tambaleó brevemente, sin embargo, la responsiva a ello fue inclusive mayor que antes.  El joven soldado trató de sacarle el aire del estómago, pero todo fue en vano ya que Muller lograba detener en seco cada uno de sus golpes, sin inmutarse o reflejar algún otro sentimiento más que el odio hacia él.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano y como si se tratase de un baile entre ambos, Jake le hizo girar y acto seguido lo empujó contra la cama. Nivans cayó de espaldas. Incluso cuando trato de levantarse a lo más rápido que le dieron los pies, el ex mercenario fue mucho más rápido y logró colocarse sobre este a horcajadas, fijándole con firmeza sobre la cama.

Jake forzó una risita estruendosa - Maldito cabrón de mierda ¿te atreves a provocarme sin siquiera saber pelear correctamente? ¿es eso todo lo que tienes? – le preguntó. Esto logró hacer rabiar mucho más al joven Nivans quien ahora trataba de soltarse del agarre de sus manos y empujar con fuerza a lo más que su cuerpo podía dar. Por un momento, Nivans consideró que aquello se debía a que no se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para luchar debido a los acontecimientos recientes, se encontraba triste, no estaba de ánimo y encima, venía este sujeto a arruinar lo poco que hubiera ganado de bienestar en las horas consiguientes. El soldado gruño y una vez más trato de apartarlo.  Cansado, Piers respiró pesadamente mientras veía el rostro del hombre sobre él. Jake envolvió la garganta de Nivans con su mano derecha y empezó a apretar con fuerza. Piers chilló con suavidad y se retorció suavemente en la cama, sin embargo, aún no podía hacer más allá de eso.

\- ¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Suéltame! – Jadeó casi sin aliento mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un carmesí intenso.

Muller se inclinó más cerca de su rostro y mientras le observaba fríamente escupió la siguiente frase – Si quieres que te deje, di que eres un maricón debilucho. Es más, quiero escucharte gritarlo. -  el pelirrojo murmuró. En respuesta, solo hubo un gemido ahogado en la garganta de Piers.

¡Vamos, grítalo! ¡Grítalo! – El joven insistió. Justo en ese instante y para sorpresa de ambos, la voz de León de dejo escuchar enérgicamente dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Jake! ¿Pero que haces? ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente! – el hombre demandó. Casi de manera inmediata, Muller obedeció y rápidamente se quitó de ahí, poniéndose de pie. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban claramente avergonzados. Piers se llevó la mano a la garganta y trató de minimizar el dolor al sobar el área enrojecida con suavidad. Muller por otra parte se acomodó la ropa y miró hacia al suelo. De momento, no encontró palabras que pudiera decir para disculparse.

Kennedy suspiró profundamente y miró a ambos chicos, fijando la mirada en el mercenario - creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos más tarde Jake… -

\- Esta bien… Nos vemos después… - dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, retirándose inmediatamente de ahí.

Tan pronto como el mercenario se marchó, Piers se sentó en la cama y acto seguido, se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y tosió ligeramente con suavidad. No se atrevía a ver a León a los ojos. Sin embargo, masculló su disculpa – Lo siento león, yo no… -

\- No te disculpes, sé que no has sido tu quien empezó la pelea. Le gusta mucho provocar a otros. Lo conozco bien… El desayuno está listo ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te sientes mejor? – El hombre reparó rápidamente tratando de darle una sonrisa cálida a su amigo.

\- no realmente… pero intentaré animarme…- Respondió el joven con una sonrisa débil.

\- venga… te gustará lo que he preparado para ti… - Dijo el policía mientras se tornaba hacia la puerta rápidamente, esperando que Nivans le siguiera en cualquier momento…

                                                                      

****

 

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para ambos hombres mientras el soldado desayunaba. Sin duda león sabía cómo ser un buen anfitrión. Platicaron durante un rato, mayormente sobre las experiencias de Kennedy antes de entrar al departamento de policía de Racoon city.  Incluso Kennedy se tomó el tiempo para hacer reír al joven aún en medio de la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Piers? -   preguntó León, mientras el joven sorbía un poco de jugo de naranja de su vaso. El policía sin aguantar más le miró con curiosidad – yo sé que no deseas hablar de ello, pero creo que lo mejor para ti es que lo dejes salir… necesitas hablarlo. Dejarlo ir. -

Un nudo apareció en la garganta del soldado, pero supo que de alguna manera Kennedy tenía razón. Bebió amargamente el jugo que quedaba dentro de su boca y mirando hacia la mesa, colocó el vaso sobre esta, se aclaró la garganta y después de un largo silencio finalmente pronunció las siguientes palabras:

“- _desde hace ya varios días Chris había estado comportándose muy extraño_." -trago con dificultad y trato de proseguir sin que su voz temblara- " _después del incidente del hospital todo era maravilloso, pero después de ese año las cosas empezaron a cambiar.  Él me pidió que dejará de prestar mis servicios para la BSAA y me dedicara a cuidar el departamento que ambos compartíamos.  Desde luego que yo no tuve mucho problema con eso ya que siempre argumentaba que era por mi salud y que él quería que yo estuviera lo mejor posible._

 _En verdad me agradaba que me cuidara tanto...sin embargo la noche de en qué debíamos celebrar nuestro aniversario todo cambió abruptamente.  Habíamos quedado para cenar a las nueve de la noche.  Desde luego que aquella tarde me esmere por cocinar su plato favorito, por lograr que el departamento y todo quedara impecable, incluso Rebecca, la única amiga que tenía en la BSAA me ayudó con algunos detalles en la oficina para Chris. Pues bien, aquella noche espere, una hora, luego tres… hasta que finalmente dieron las cuatro de la madrugada.  Cómo era de suponerse yo me encontraba muy preocupado por él, le llamé varias veces y jamás me contestó. No quería creerlo, pero por un momento me pareció como si tratara de evadirme, como si se estuviera escondiendo de mi… me di por vencido y finalmente me fui directo a la cama.  No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando ya recostado en cama, le escuche llegar y hacer algunos ruidos en la cocina. Levantándome rápidamente para ver lo que hacía, caminé hacia la puerta y abriéndola, pude observar a un Chris completamente ebrio_ \- " El rostro de león se mostraba atento a la narración del soldado, sin embargo, no pudo disimular su asombro al escuchar esas palabras.  Nunca había conocido esa parte de Chris.

" - _¿En dónde estabas?_   - _pregunté molesto mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me recargaba a sobre el marco de la puerta.  Chris se tambaleó sobre sus pasos al intentar buscar una copa dentro de los anaqueles, luego bajo una botella de vino que también se guardaba ahí - tuvimos una junta, ya sabes cómo es... – me respondió con dificultad debido a su embriaguez - deciden quedarse hasta tarde, luego piden comida y alguien más ordena una botella.  Luego cervezas y demás. Quería llegar temprano pero no podía quedar mal, sabes que tengo que ser responsable con mi trabajo nene. - En ese momento no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  Sin duda me dolía pensar que él ni siquiera había recordado esa fecha que era importante para nosotros. Me acerqué rápidamente y antes de que él pudiera siquiera coger la copa, yo la tome primero y vacíe su contenido en el lavamanos - creo que ya has tenido suficiente –gruñí claramente molesto._

_\- Vale, vale... - él se tambaleó mientras me miraba, dio unos pasos hacia mí y me sujetó por la cintura, luego beso mi cuello de manera sugerente - ¿qué dices si nos vamos a la cama? - preguntó con dificultad, pero debo confesar que su aroma a alcohol era tan profundo que no me apetecía estar con él en lo más mínimo, en segunda era más que evidente que debido a su estado no podría durar mucho y por ultimo pude percibir un perfume diferente sobre su ropa, lo cual me confundió bastante. A pesar de aquello decidí no darle demasiada importancia por el momento. Coloqué una mano sobre su pecho y lo alejé con firmeza, pero el presionó su cuerpo contra mí, de pronto una lágrima abandonó mis ojos - ¿Qué te pasa, Piers?  - me preguntó al notar esa expresión en mi rostro - a decir verdad, aquello me había puesto peor. Lloré de rabia y sin decir nada más regrese a la cama en donde me cubrí con las sábanas e intente dormir.  Desde luego que no pude hacerlo ya que me era imposible abandonar ese sentimiento tan molesto. Sin voltear a verle y permaneciendo inmóvil, sentí cuando se recostó junto a mí. Después de varios minutos se quedó profundamente dormido..."  -_

El soldado terminó su jugo. Kennedy observó esto y le ofreció más café a lo cual Piers asintió y luego de haber agregado un par de cucharadas de azúcar y un poco de crema prosiguió.

_\- “creí que esa escena había sido la excepción en nuestra relación, pero después comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes. Chris llegaba más y más tarde o a veces no llegaba a dormir y desde luego que las peleas entre nosotros no se hacían esperar. Conforme pasaban los días yo podía apreciar el cambio abrupto que estaba atravesando la personalidad del capitán: cuando no estaba ebrio siempre estaba de malas, quejándose por cosas sin sentido. Incluso habíamos dejado de dormir juntos en ambos sentidos... a veces debía tomar llamadas "importantes", siempre alejándose si yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar. Cuando lograba responder a alguno de mis cuestionamientos, siempre argumentaba que era por trabajo, que se encontraba muy estresado y que quizás necesitaba descansar. Muy a mi pesar, algo dentro de mí me aseguraba que el quizás tenía un amante… Era como una especie de presentimiento, ¿sabes?  como ese tipo de sensaciones muy fuertes que muchas veces nos rehusamos a sentir o escuchar… -“_

El joven suspiró fuertemente como si con ello tratara de aliviar la pesadez que hasta entonces, se había posado dentro de su pecho. Luego dio un sorbo a su café mientras que León dudaba si debía realizar alguna pregunta.  Pensó que lo apropiado era dejar que el chico terminara con su relato y saciar cualquier curiosidad después. Nivans prosiguió:

 _“- Sin embargo, hace un par de semanas, al atar algunos cabos, todo pareció tener sentido entonces.  Decidí realizar mi propia búsqueda con mis propios medios. En una de esas noches, mientras Chris tomaba una ducha, me atreví a revisar los mensajes y llamadas de su móvil -”_    el joven soldado se sonrojó al confesar aquello  _“- sé que no debí hacerlo, sé que estuvo mal, yo no soy así… pero era algo que me estaba consumiendo por dentro…  Al no encontrar evidencia me sentí confundido…  incluso por un momento pensé que aquello solo eran ideas mías, que quizás yo me encontraba en un error, pero supongo que creo un poco en el destino…  de manera inmediata llegó el mensaje de un sujeto llamado Dante, preguntando si se verían esa noche en el lugar de siempre.  –_ Nivans palideció ligeramente y se mostró un tanto débil, sin duda el dolor lo estaba consumiendo. Trato de deshacerse del nudo que había emergido nuevamente en su garganta, esta vez más intenso. El joven castaño permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y luego continuó. Le estaba costando mucho seguir con la tortuosa narración   _“-  Antes de sacar cualquier conjetura trate de analizar las palabras que ahí se exponían, quizás yo estaba exagerando, o  estaba viendo cosas en donde no había nada. Tras memorizar el breve mensaje volví a marcarlo como “no leído” y dejando el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar salí de nuestra habitación. Luego me dirigí a la cocina y me serví una copa con vino. Casi al mismo tiempo mi capitán salía del baño._

_Pretendí no prestar atención, incluso me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala, justo en aquel en donde tenía una vista clara de Chris al estar dentro de la habitación, así podía observar cada uno de sus meticulosos movimientos. Tras secarse y ponerse los pantalones, revisó su móvil. Supongo que finalmente le había llamado la atención aquella lucecita roja que parpadeaba en señal de notificación._

_\- Piers? -  me dijo mientras se apresuraba a colocarse la camisa y los zapatos, honestamente yo tenía miedo de mirar, no quería que se fuera. Entonces aquel presentimiento se hizo más fuerte._

_\- ¿qué sucede? – pregunte tratando de mostrarme tranquilo, aunque confieso que el corazón me latía frenéticamente, de dolor y de rabia. Estaba muy ansioso._

_\- tengo que ir rápidamente a la oficina, surgió algo… – dijo sin siquiera mirarme, guardando las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo del pantalón, así como también el móvil. Después desapareció un momento de mi vista, tan solo para coger una chaqueta obscura del closet._

_\- ¿ahora mismo?... Pero Chris, es noche de sábado. -  pregunté tímidamente mientras me levantaba de mi  lugar en el sofá,  armándome de fuerzas, pues sabía que tendría que mirarle a los ojos en algún momento. Caminé hacía la habitación._

_\- si. – dijo fríamente y sin mirarme una vez que yo había entrado en el cuarto. Entonces se perfumó y se colocó la chaqueta. – …me necesitan - aseguró. Entonces noté que me había interpuesto en su camino cuando al estar listo para marcharse se detuvo justo frente a mí. Permanecimos en silencio por un par de segundos que me parecieron eternos, traque con dificultad y le miré a los ojos, ¿entonces tomándole por los brazos le supliqué – ¿Chris?... quédate conmigo, sé que tu trabajo es importante, pero, hace tiempo que no pasamos algún rato juntos y bueno… yo…-”_

Los ojos del chico se clavaron en el líquido tibio, evitando la mirada de León.

\- ¿Qué sucedió después Piers? –  preguntó el policía mostrándose angustiado por la reacción que tenía el joven

_“– el me interrumpió inmediatamente, parecía molesto por mi sugerencia…   – tu no entiendes Piers… jamás lo has hecho… - entonces me sujetó por los hombros y me sacudió ligeramente – ahora, quédate aquí y déjame hacer mi trabajo Nivans. – entonces haciéndome a un lado me sacó con facilidad de su camino y aún con el dolor en el pecho me atreví a terminar mi frase –… yo te amo Chris!... –_

_Él se quedó quieto a mitad de la sala, pero dándome la espalda, nuevamente no se atrevió a mirarme. Permaneció así un par de segundos y sin reaccionar ante mi comentario se marchó del departamento. -”_

Piers sintió ese nudo hacerse mucho más grande, colocó una mano sobre su muslo derecho y apretó con algo de fuerza para evitar derramar el llanto.

_“ - Aquella noche, no regreso a dormir a mi lado, su comportamiento había sido una declaración para mí. Era claro que ya no deseaba estar conmigo, era claro que algo estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, o al menos a él. Yo no sabía quién era Dante, pero sabía que de alguna manera él era responsable de esto. Aunque pase gran parte de la noche llorando, traté de mantener mi cabeza lo más clara posible.  Un par de días después, cuando Chris no se encontraba en casa, decidí darme una vuelta por las oficinas de la BSAA tan solo para saber cómo marchaba todo, desde luego que, si podía averiguar algo sobre dicho sujeto, eso me ayudaría a resolver muchas cosas que había pensado durante los últimos días. Entré en la oficina y muchos se alegraron de verme, me dirigí inmediatamente a la oficina de mi amiga Rebecca y empezamos a charlar. Me contó que desde que me había marchado, había sido muy difícil encontrar a un suplente que pudiera hacerse cargo de mi puesto. Cuando le pregunté más detalles sobre aquella persona me llevó cerca de mi antiguo cubículo, fue entonces que lo vi. Alto, delgado, cabello negro abundante, cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, quizás tendría uno o dos años más que yo. A decir verdad, aquel parecía un joven realmente atractivo. Cuando le pregunte a Rebecca por su nombre, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando la palabra Dante escapo de sus labios. Debo mencionar que además de Sherry, Helena, el mercenario ese, y tú, nadie sabe de lo mío con Chris, así que como te podrás imaginar no podía reaccionar como hubiera querido. Mi amiga también me dijo que él al igual que yo hace tiempo, trabajaba directamente para mi capitán. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente incomodo, le agradecí de manera amable que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para atenderme y me despedí de ella, así como de los compañeros de la oficina…_

_Después de eso, mi vida se tornó insoportable, convivir con Chris en el mismo departamento se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo.  Aún con ello me resultaba sorprendente que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir ninguna palabra, quizás porque en el fondo sabíamos que si lo hacíamos la separación a causa de una pelea podía ser inminente. Un par de días más pasaron después de que yo había planeado el comprobar mis especulaciones. Me atreví a decirle a Chris que estaría fuera durante el fin de semana para resolver unos asuntos, él en ningún momento me pidió ninguna explicación y simplemente asintió con la noticia. - ”_

León se sirvió café a la mitad de la taza y le miró atento, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, señal de que se identificaba con algunas de las emociones descritas en la narración del atormentado joven. Así pues, afianzó su mano izquierda contra su boca de manera breve, como si algo le contuviera de decir algo que no debía

_“– ayer estuve fuera todo el día, o al menos pretendí estarlo.  Desde temprano esperé en la cafetería que se encuentra frente a nuestro departamento, sentado justo frente al ventanal para tener una vista clara de cualquier movimiento o cosa que pudiera suceder, mirar si alguien entraba o él salía…  a eso de las diez de la mañana el capitán salió como de costumbre al trabajo y abordó su auto, a partir de entonces esperé… y esperé… y esperé… por breves momentos me sentía al borde de la paranoia, pensaba que quizás estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos, pero algo me decía que no debía darme por vencido. Fue entonces cuando la tarde había llegado a su fin, que lo vi regresar nuevamente, pero esta vez venía acompañado por alguien más: Dante...”-_

Piers apretó los puños y dejó de mirar al policía, esta vez se tardó un poco más en hablar, entonces sus ojos se aguaron un poco

 - ¿Alguna vez... has sentido como te invade la tristeza por dentro?... – dijo con voz quebrada – ¿Has tenido esa sensación de que se te rompe el corazón y hasta incluso te duele el pecho? – preguntó el soldado. A lo que Kennedy, sintiéndose afligido por el joven le miró con compasión asintiendo únicamente

_“- yo me sentí así cuando los vi bajar del auto y tomarse de la mano, caminar juntos hasta el departamento... sentí que me iba a volver loco en cualquier momento, el coraje, la tristeza y los celos se habían mezclado dentro de mí y empezaban a quemarme… En un principio quería matar a aquel joven, ¡de verdad quería hacerlo! Pero me di cuenta de que ese no estaba siendo yo. Entonces me percaté de que todo había terminado desde hace mucho tiempo entre nosotros y que era hora de ponerle punto final a la situación, ¡ le había permitido a Chris pisotear mi confianza!  ¡me había permitido a mí mismo dejar que alguien me humillara de esa manera cuando yo sabía que no lo merecía¡ aun cuando sabía muy en el fondo que le había dado todo.  Mi mente dudaba, haciéndome pensar que había sido todo lo contrario…  …Pagué por el café y la comida e inmediatamente atravesé la calle hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento, entonces el corazón me latió con fuerza. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al estar frente a las escaleras, sabía que una vez que me encontrara frente a la puerta todo iba a terminar… dudé, di vueltas en círculos mostrándome ahora indeciso mientras las imágenes de los días que había pasado junto a él venían a mi mente e inútilmente traté de tomar una decisión, pero mayormente, traté de mostrarme firme, sin llorar. Tan solo para enfrentar lo inminente. Me armé pues de valor y subí rápidamente las escaleras, justo antes de introducir la llave en el cerrojo pude escuchar unos gemidos que venían de dentro, esto encendió aún más mi ira y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta ruidosamente y fue entonces que los vi: desnudos y tendidos sobre el sillón teniendo sexo. Ambos voltearon impactados, Dante rápidamente dejo de montar a mi capitán y corrió al otro lado de la sala para colocarse la ropa interior, luego  Chris me miró cubriéndose con un cojín… Cuando finalmente pude reaccionar, ¡lo único que pude exclamar fue – ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda Chris Redfield!  ¡¿Qué coño significa esto?!... - entré en el departamento y camine hacia el capitán mientras una lagrima rodaba por mis mejillas, entonces me volví hacia el otro joven y gruñí cabreado -  ¡¿ y este quién es?!... ¿que no sabes que Chris está conmigo?... ¡Eres una maldita zorra! – justo en ese momento Dante retrocedió pensando que yo lo iba a atacar, entonces el capitán que ahora ya se había puesto ropa interior, me sujetó por la cintura y casi a rastras me alejó de él para evitar que pudiera hacerle daño._

_\- ¡Piers, para!… ¡esto no es lo que parece! – Juró el asustado Chris Redfield. Yo me giré hacia él   y casi histérico logré responder_

_\- ¿entonces qué coño es hmm? ¡¿Qué es?!...- el permaneció en silencio, su cara mostraba todo el arrepentimiento que le fue posible en ese momento  – ¡estaban cogiéndose!... ¿por qué, Chris?... – le pregunté con voz débil - ¿por qué me has hecho esto?... creo que no fue suficiente todo lo que he hecho por ti desde que nos conocimos… ni todas las veces que he arriesgado mi vida por salvarte el culo…- el capitán únicamente miró hacia el suelo, entonces comprendí que…- ”_   las lágrimas empezaron  a brotar de sus ojos  y con mucha dificultad prosiguió

 - _yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.  Le golpeé el pecho con furia un par de veces, luego rápidamente cogí las llaves de mi auto que afortunadamente se encontraban dentro de un tazón sobre la mesa al lado de la entrada._  Y lo demás… bueno ya lo sabes, después de horas de manejar sin rumbo me encontré contigo… -

El llanto del joven se volvió más intenso, inmediatamente, León se levantó de la silla  y fue directamente hasta su lado para abrazarlo y tratar de calmar su dolor, después de todo ante sus ojos aún era un “niño”

– ya verás que todo estará bien Piers… -  dijo el hombre con suavidad mientras acariciaba la espalda del soldado, quien ahora había descansado la frente en su abdomen, sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa azul de Kennedy – quizás esto tenía que pasar por que algo mejor llegará más adelante…- dijo el policía tratando de consolarlo. Luego suspiró-  en verdad yo no creía que Chris pudiera hacer algo como esto, pero también eres mi amigo y yo cuidaré de ti si es necesario, por lo demás no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites. – Aseguró con voz amable pero el ex soldado no dejó de llorar, al contrario, se aferró a la cintura del hombre y sollozó con fuerza mientras dejaba que el dolor abandonara su corazón 

\- tranquilo… todo estará bien – repitió León en un murmullo casi inaudible mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabeza con gentileza...

 

( continuará...)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
